fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scathach Campaign/@comment-188.215.96.9-20151210031659
And with this my opinion that DW is run by incompetent morons is settled. The technical issues, the same damned issues every damned time, not being fixed or at least alleviated by now is pretty telling, but putting a unique time-limited servant in the gatcha (Okita) which people are going to try to get if only because this is more than likely the only chance to get it, and then following, with almost no preparation time or announcements (event came as a surprise to me), with putting another player favourite servant (you can replace "favourite" with "waifu material" if you wish and are so inclined) in the gatcha for only 7 days, and confirming that one of the MAIN FEATURED SERVANTS IN THE ADVERTISING FOR THE GAME WILL NOT BE ADDED TO THE STORY AND WILL REMAIN LIMITED TO EVENTS ONLY is insane from both a business standpoint and from a... sane person's standpoint. I am mad about this and very much so. I wouldn't have much to say about the time limited aspect of the entire situation since by now I understand just how greedy and stupid these people are, but doing this with no preparation, with no time allowed to players to gather their collective breath after the last event and limiting the time to 7 damned days, while also stealthily adding 2 other servants and other CE to the gatcha and doing this while the Okita event is still not over but at the same time NOT RELEASING A NEW STORY EPISODE and all this just before the GODFUCKINGDAMNED CHRISTMAS EVENT WHICH THEY KEEP HYPING? THIS IS INSANELY STUPID. Addicts will pay to get their servant and some may get it though most will not; DW will get some money out of this but comparing that to the money they could have gotten if they STAGGERED THE EVENTS SOME shows the degree of stupid at work here. From a financial point of view, the ones that can afford continuously paying for SQ will also continue buying it, but they would have done this anyway. On the flip side, people who cannot afford it and only occasionally buy in will not have had time to GET MORE MONEY. Are these developers so divorced from reality that they do not understand the concept of giving people time to get paychecks/pocket money/allowances so that they can spend more? What this is doing is creating frustration for the F2Pers since 1. they cannot afford it and 2. it's plainly obvious these idiots do not want you to play their game if you don't intend to fork over absurd amounts of money and basically alienating them and removing any chance they have from EVER paying even a cent on the game. For the others that are willing to fork over their money they are creating an unnecessary mental stress telling them that they need to pay even more than they already did or they will not be able to get what they want, effectivelly punishing even the ones that are willing to suppport them financially. This is purely bonkers. You do not want to put pressure on paying customers, you want to put it on the F2Pers so that they start paying and even then putting too much pressure is stupid. What you want to do is give paying customers options or possibilities that the F2Pers do not have readily available, but can eventually get by investing crazy amounts of time in the game therefore making it more likely that they will either crack and pay, or grow to like the game and WANT to pay to support it. This is all funny because in the case of time-limited events, this doesn't even apply and people who would only play the game for, say Scathach since she is the main focus here, will be very unlikely to get her and will stop playing the game after the event since there is not even a vague descriptor of some time when she will be added to the story gatcha - up to now they have been pushing the reveal for when she will be available back, but now, everyone who wanted her specifically has a deadline to get her and will lose interest in the game after the deadline is crossed if they did not get her. What DW is doing, and not just now but in general, is putting so much pressure on F2Pers that they are more likely to stop considering the possibility of ever paying, or even better, abandoning the game altogether, as they are obviously not wanted here; for the ones that pay, they are forcing them to fork more moneny which will lead to either bankrupting them, forcing them to abandon the game since they cannot get what they want even after putting money in the game, or getting the ones with actual control over their funds (thinking minors or other special cases here) to stop funding this addiction. This is just stupid. I would have put some money in to get a 10-roll if I had the possibility, but as my salary gets to me on 22nd and am currently in the throes of a nasty case of pneumonia which is draining finances quickly, not to mention that I am working on limited funds anyway and, oh yeah... FUCKING CHRISTMAS, I cannot in any way, shape or form afford to pay for this event. I will try my luck with the Quartz I have, fail and never again pay DW for anything. I would say this is bad customer service, but honestly it's just plain dumb. I'm not even upset I won't be getting Scathach, I'm upset that I am treated this way by fucking idiots. Who let these guys go into business?